marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yondu Udonta (Earth-61119)
| Relatives = | Universe = 61119 | BaseOfOperations = Forest Hills, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (crest) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Citizenship = Centaurian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Centaurian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Otto Schmidt | First = Korvac Saga Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Charlie-27 was a member of the Guardians who assisted Baron Korvac in policing Forest Hills. At some point, Forest Hills began to be inflicted by an outbreak of an unknown mental ailment known as "The Madness." Those infected began to remember the world as it was before Battleworld, and eventually turned into mindless beasts, blasphemies against God Doom and the world he created. Most of the time, the Guardians were forced to sanction those infected. After quite some time without any cases involving "Madness Outbreaks," a new infection occurred before the arrival of Baron Simon Williams to Forest Hills. Charlie-27 along with several other Guardians went to neutralize a new case of Madness in Emil Blonsky, who was eventually put down by Yondu's Yaka Arrow to the eye. After the arrival of Baron Williams and his Avengers, Lady Carina Korvac succumbed and had to be neutralized by Captain Marvel, with other attempts by Avengers and Guardians failing. After the death of Starhawk everyone returned to his sanctum and found Korvac using his powers to restore Starhawk to life. Mar-Vell suddenly succumbed to the Madness and began fighting both the Avengers and Guardians. After eventually being subdued by Korvac. The Madness was revealed to be Baron Korvac himself which was being caused by the suppression of his powers. A battle ensued between the two barons and their teams, with the Guardians trying to protect their baron while the Avengers tried to contain him by all means necessary. As the battle ended, Starhawk showed up and, with Moondragon's assistance, used his powers to connect their minds to Korvac's, showing them the memories he saw inside Korvac's mind in the Astral Plane. The memories revealed the existence of a Multiverse before Battleworld and that its destruction was Doom's fault. Because of that, Korvac hid his powers from Doom in order to one day overthrow his tyranny, undo his work, and remake the universe as it was. But it could not happen anymore as Doom saw Korvac's power manifest and sent the Thors to purge the City from Forest Hills and Holy Wood. Both the Guardians and the Avengers tried to fight back, but they were all killed and the domains destroyed. However, unbeknownst to the Thors and to God Doom himself, Korvac had used his last reserve of power to resurrect his Guardians in a safe place. With no place to go and believed dead, the Guardians decided to lurk in the shadows to avoid Doom's detection, hoping to one day set things right. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Yondu Udonta of Earth-691. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Yondu Udonta of Earth-691. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Archery Category:Weapons Expert Category:Empaths Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers